Revenge of the White Flash
by TrajicLover
Summary: On what was suppose to be a regular mission Naruto faces a surprising opponent one that opens the door to a whole new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Land of Fire Museum…

He walked towards the building with moon light as his only guide. He wore a white cloak that engulfed his entire body. "Stop!" a guard shouted as he and four other samurai ran out of the building armed with swords.

He smirked "Come now is this really necessary? All I want is what's rightfully mine. You dogs of the leaf oh me that much."

"Dogs? How dare you speak to us like that! We are hand picked by the Hokage herself!" One the samurai shouted.

"Oh so the Third died? Well it's about time I thought that old geezer would never die." The stranger was delighted by this news.

"Bastard!" The samurai charged at him but fell dead before even reaching him. "But how you didn't even move."

"Please not the Uchiha can keep up with my speed." He boasted as threw his long blond hair back. "Well I suppose it's time to go get that sword. He then casually walked toward the museum as if he were going on walk.

Two Weeks Later…

Naruto's mind drifted he was remembering something important. He was about four in this dream and he could see someone an older boy standing in front of him he looked like Minato but he was only a few years older than Naruto. The boy looked down at Naruto with an annoyed expression the sun setting behind him they were standing in the middle of the village street. The boy started to grind his hands into a fist. "Don't be an idiot! Idiot!" The older boy screamed tears in his eyes.

"Naruto wake up!" Shikamaru screamed. Suddenly Naruto burst awake.

"Uh where am I?" Naruto asked freaked out. All he could see was tall green grass and mist.

"Don't you remember Naruto? Tsunade sent us out to retrieve the sword of Takemaru." Shikamaru explained rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh yeah what's the big deal about this sword?" Naruto asked yawning.

"It's only a national treasure that was given to the Fourth as a present in honor of his." Shikamaru stopped himself.

"Wait so this sword belonged to my father?" Naruto burst with shock.

"Um yeah you didn't know?" Shikamaru wasn't sure what Naruto knew so he treaded carefully.

"I don't know anything about my parents Shikamaru. I wish I did all I got was a few minutes with him." Naruto lowered his head depressed.

"Well… listen I think we should get going we don't have much time the thieves are just a mile off I don't want to lose them."

The Thieves Hide Out…

He was laying in the wooden hut starring up at the ceiling. His mind drifting back thinking he looked over to his right and saw the katana with the red sheath and black handle. His gaze was one of sadness. "Father…"

Years ago…

Minato walked out of the Hokage office he stopped for a second and smiled. Suddenly a small boy burst in from the window. "Face me Minato! Your greatest rival!" The boy shouted armed with a knife. He then gasped as he realized his knife was gone. "You're getting better I don't  
>think Kakashi would have noticed you. However you really need to stop shouting it gives you away." Minato just chuckled as he toyed with the small knife.<p>

Present day outside…

The group looked down upon the gang of thieves they looked like common thieves and bandits wearing nothing but armor and rags. "How did these guys break into the museum?" Shikamaru asked surprised.

"I don't think it really matters we clearly weren't needed for this. I mean it's a genin level assignment at best." Sai was a little upset by how weak the opponents seemed.

"Whatever let's just get this over with." Naruto stood up stretched out his arms and yawned.

"Naruto! You idiot get down!" Shikamaru and Sai grabbed him before he could be seen. "We need a plan."

"Intruders!" One of the bandits shouted.

"Oh great there goes our plan!" Shikamaru yelled as the three burst into action.

"Shadow strangle jutsu!"

"Rasengan!"

Sai quickly drew and giant lions burst out. The Bandits were beaten in less than a minute.

They slowly approached the remaining bandit who was cowering in fear. "Damn you guys are weak. Just give us the damn sword and we'll be on our way." Shikamaru smirked as he slowly approached.

"White Flash! Boss get out here please!" The bandit screamed.

"White Flash?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but as the door to the wooden shack slowly opened he felt a rush of power and froze. "My god how did we not sense this chakra. It's not possible!" Shikamaru had gone from being cocky and arrogant to sweating like a pig.

"We need to run if we don't we'll be killed." Sai was even more terrified by this then Shikamaru. The man stepped out he was tall around Itachi's age. He was wrapped in white robes and had long blond hair with piercing blue eyes. He looked like an angel at first.

"Well I see I shouldn't have hired such weaklings to guard I should have gone to the Mist. Oh well guess it can't be helped."

Suddenly his eyes and Naruto's(who seemed to not be affected by his tremendous level of strength) met. "You! I know!" Naruto exclaimed shocked.

The man just smiled. "Been a long time Naruto I've missed you _little brother_."


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunade was reading the latest reports when Kakashi rushed in. "My Lady you have to pull Naruto off this mission!" Kakashi spoke with so much fear it was unlike him.

"Huh what are you talking about could he die or something?" Tsunade was surprised to see Kakashi so worried.

"No it's far worse than that if Naruto meets the person behind the theft of the sword he could very well decide to turn against the leaf!" Kakashi grew even more frantic.

She stood up and slammed her hands against the desk. "Get Naruto back here now!"

Meanwhile…

Naruto stood completely shocked. "Little brother? But who are you?"

The older man just smiled walking past Sai and Shikamaru who were frozen with fear. He stopped and started rub Naruto's head. "It's not surprising you don't remember me. So how's that dream of yours going? I remember the first words you ever said 'I be Hokage' I couldn't stop laughing. However putting that aside for the moment you've grown Naruto what are you sixteen? Seventeen?"

"Naruto! Get away from him!" Shikamaru yelled as he drew his blade. "I don't like him I can tell just by looking at him he looks down everyone here as though we were all fools. He's us as insects."

The man's gaze shifted towards Shikamaru. "I'd ask who the two of you are but I really don't care and besides when you look down at an insect would you stop to even ponder if it was foolish or not? Of course you don't because it's so beneath you that it's not even worth talking about that would be an accurate description of how I see you and all other leaf ninja excluding my brother, father, and mother of course."

"How dare you!" Shikamaru screamed as he made a hand sign. "Shadow possession jutsu!" Suddenly his jutsu took hold and ensnared Naruto's brother who seemed un phased.

"Oh so that's the jutsu you chose how expected." He wasn't even worried.

Shikamaru just smirked. "Usually this is the part where people get nervous."

"Oh really?" Suddenly The White Flash freely moved his arm running his fingers through his hair and a terrified Shikamaru helplessly mimicked his actions instead of the other way around. "Kind of like how you are doing now?"

"How are you doing this?" Shikamaru was frantic.

"Your family's jutsu is a double edge sword and amateur at best your shadow has to connect to your target however a truly skilled ninja can easily reverse it turning the tide in his or her favor. That's why your father always had his team their combined strengths covered their weaknesses." He smirked. "Or didn't you know that?"

Suddenly Shikamaru started screaming as he reached for his own blade completely helpless. Naruto was completely unnerved he didn't know why but there was a side of him that was completely loyal to this stranger he had no idea why it over powered every other feeling and without knowing why he screamed. "Please stop this! Ryuujin!"

Suddenly The White Flash's eyes widened in shock and he let go of Shikamaru who passed out before hitting the ground. Ryuujin's fists began to shake. "You're lucky kid you have no idea how much I hate the leaf our father was the Fourth Hokage! He died protecting the village! He only asked that Naruto not be hated or looked down on! But what happened? Me and my brother were abandoned by the leaf we were thrown out of our home over night with nowhere to go! Everyday was a struggle for me as I tried to raise my brother with no help from that bastard Jiraiya! You villages always go on about loyalty and honor you are all nothing but hypocrites and liars!"

Suddenly Naruto gasped and memories that he had long forgotten flooded back into his mind.

Naruto age four…

The young Naruto sat at the the end of the slide on the playground he was so sad. Everyone had left with someone. He looked to his right and saw a chunin running towards him with the setting sun close behind. It was Ryuujin. "Hey Ryuujin." The young boy said depressed.

"Hey Naruto sorry I'm late I had run an errand for Fuko and Mikoto." He was breathing heavily. "So you want to go home now?"

"Yeah sure I guess." Naruto still seemed sad as he followed his brother home. However half was there he stopped in the middle of the street. "Ryuujin…"

Ryuujin turned his head back for a second. "Yeah?"

"I wish I was dead." Suddenly Ryuujin punched Naruto in the face. "Don't be an idiot! Idiot!" He shouted.

"Our Mom and Dad are dead we are all that's left! So you make me a promise"

"What promise?"

Present Day…

Ryuujin and Naruto were standing face to face again. "So do you remember the promise I made you swear to me Naruto?"

"Yeah I do." Naruto said smiling. "I always stick with you and…"

"Don't you dare die." Ryuujin finished smiling nostalgic. "I'm sorry I left you it couldn't helped but now we are together again and nothing will separate us again." Suddenly the wind blew and his long white robes engulfed Naruto and they vanished.

"Naruto!" Sai screamed.

Else Where…

Kisame sat against the tree looking up at the sky. Itachi emerged from the darkness of the forest carrying fire wood. "Oh hey Itachi you finish scouting?" Itachi just gave him a blank stare. Kisame just glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

Itachi proceeded to make a fire for their camp. "We should head out as early as tomorrow."

"Fine by the way I hear from the great vine that some guy named Ryuujin robbed a museum." Suddenly Itachi crushed the fire wood he had been carrying.

His voice was filled with rage. "Did… you… say… Ryuujin!"


	3. Chapter 3

Years Ago…

Minato was in the hokage's when Fugaku walked in. "Hey Minato what's up?"

Minato just showed him a friendly smile. "Oh nothing I was just finishing up some paper work. How's the family?"

Fugaku started to laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "Ah well you know Itachi is doing better than most in his class at this rate I think he'll be catching up with..."

"Don't say it!" Minato shouted in a panic. "You know what happens when we mention their names in the same sentence." He started trembling "We're still repairing the south side of the village!"

Fugaku just started laughing "Oh don't be ridiculous Minato it's not like disaster is destined to happen every time Itaci and Ryuujin's names are mentioned in the same sentence." Then out of nowhere there was an explosion. Both of their eyes widened in terror realizing where it came from.

"Not the academy!" They shouted in unison as they bolted for the door.

The Academy…

Itachi was huffing and puffing covered in bruises and cuts just as Ryuujin was. Both started to charge each other as they raised their fists.

"Itachi!"

"Ryuujin!"

Suddenly Minato and Fugaku appeared and punched the two boys in the face sending them flying in opposite directions. Fugaku breathed a side of relief. "Thank heavens we were able to…" Fugaku and Minato then looked around in horror.

"The Academy!" They both shouted horrified at the destruction.

"Good god I'm going to be buried alive in paper work!" Minato exclaimed as he looked around at the horrible destruction. "Why do you boys keep fighting?" He shouted.

"He always starts it!" Ryuujin shouted as he pointed across the yard to Itachi.

"Itachi is this true?" Fugaku yelled sternly crossing his arms glaring down at Itachi.

Itachi just glared at him. "Yes. I hate Ryuujin he's always showing up in the Uchiha neighborhood talking to girls he has no business there then there's those eyes! So filled with superiority like he thinks he's better than me!" Itachi just started getting more riled up. "His eyes look down on me! He refuses to acknowledge my intellect and my strength!"

Minato sighed looking at Fugaku "Where did they get this animosity from?" That was when another explosion was heard the two men turned their heads seeing an actual mushroom cloud. "You don't think?"

"Oh god their mothers are at it again and their worse than the boys."

Present Day…

Itachi was marching along the dirt path. "Those eyes I hate those damn eyes." He muttered to himself.

"Hey Itachi you feeling okay?" A concerned yet terrified Kisame asked. "I mean your usually not so emotional who is this guy?"

Itachi stopped for a moment "He's my…"

The Leaf Village…

"So Kakashi who is this guy?" Tsunade asked leaning back in her chair.

Kakashi hesitated to speak there was obvious hesitation in his voice. "He is the eldest son of the Fourth Hokage, Ryuujin Namikaze or Ryuujin Uzamaki as he sometimes goes by. He was trained by his father and mastered all of The Fourth's and Kushina's techniques by the age of seven. He also is the only ninja I know how can get under Itachi's skin he's also fought Itachi more times than anyone else and he's never lost to Itachi."

Shock and horror consumed Tsunade "Excuse me? You must be joking."

"No I'm not joking Ryuujin and Itachi were rivals they nearly destroyed this village on multiple occasions. Their fights would often end in a tie but when it didn't Ryuujin would always win. Itachi was obsessed with beating him and ironically Ryuujin barely acknowledged Itachi's existence because he was obsessed with beating his father."

"How'd he betray the Leaf?" Tsunade asked surprised the son of a hokage could do such a thing.

"You'll have to ask Danzo he's the one that discovered Ryuujin's betrayal."

"Danzo?"

Naruto Age Four…

Ryuujin watched his little brother playing on the swing by himself his eyes lowered with depression. "Your brother is coming along quite well." A cheerful Danzo said popping out of nowhere.

Ryuujin glared at him "What do you want Danzo?"

"I have a black ops assignment that requires someone of your speed." Danzo explained.

"No thanks jerk." Ryuujin stated without a moment's hesitation.

"You shouldn't dismiss my offer I promise that if you succeed your brother will want for nothing." Danzo's tone became more serious.

Ryuujin clenched his fist. "Fine I'll take the job I just need to get someone to work with."

"Who?" Danzo asked surprised.

"A girl named Ahn she's feisty and she'll get the job done."

Danzo paused for a moment "I'll allow it."

"Good to hear."

Present Day…

Naruto looked around he didn't know what to think of this large imperial palace he had been brought to he had been left in a room with a bed, window and TV. He heard a knock on his door a woman the same age as Ryuujin and Itachi. She smiled and gave him the peace sign "Oh hey it's nice to meet you I'm Ahn Uchiha."

Years Ago…

Ahn followed Ryuujin as they carried the boxes of weapons across the border into the large forest after some running they landed at the check point. Only to find it was deserted "What the hell was the information wrong Ryuujin?" Ahn asked looking around.

"No Danzo is never wrong unless…" At that moment a small army of ninja burst from the ground Ryuujinn bit his lip angry. "Damn you Danzo."


End file.
